Thousand Dreams
Thousand Dreams is a song performed by My Parents Favorite Music featuring Action Adventure World, from the Album Win When. Credits *Duane Zuwala of Action Adventure World *Stefany Messinger of My Parents Favorite Music Lyrics I must have dreamed a thousand dreams, Seen things that I prayed to god that I could unsee. Been haunted by a million screams, Piercing doesn't begin to describe the sound at the peak. But I can hear the marching feet, To me in unison sounds like one giant beast They're moving into the street, I think, should I join or evacuate, famine or feast? Now did you hear the news today? Probably not, you sought to avoid the plague. They say the danger's gone away, But inside you know better, red letters are right in your face. But I can see the fire's still alight, Why am I the only one to see, the only one to fight? They're burning into the night, Do one of two things, walk away, or say what's right! That there are too many men, too many people, That you know in your heart jumpstart the evil. Making too many problems, too many thoughts, That you know in the end that they won't get caught. But not much love to go around and let it be, So open your eyes up, can't you see. This is the land of confusion, the lost and found, Don't give 'em a chance, be the final sound. Chorus: THIS IS THE WORLD WE LIVE IN AND WE’LL FIND THE HEROES NO MATTER HOW HIDDEN AND THESE ARE THE HANDS WE’RE GIVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY RELIGION USE THEM AND LET’S START TRYING THE ONLY THING LEFT TO DO IS FLYING TO MAKE IT A PLACE WORTH LIVING IN DON’T STOP THE RACE, STOP GIVING IN Verse 2: Superman where are you now, We need a little help brother come on down. When everything has gone wrong somehow, Where are you at man, come on help me out! These men of steel, these men of power, Marching through the jungle, stepping on flowers. And they're losing control by the hour, And they're probably cowering. I won't be coming home tonight, Tell the children I said goodnight. My generation will put it right, We're going to stand up and fight! We're not just making promises, We'll be paying homages. That you know we'll never keep. 'Cause you know we've got the knowledges. This is the time, this is the place, Everything around us from the ground through space. Though we look to the future, and the future generations, To change the world, build a brand new nation. Not much love to go around now, No love flowing through your ground somehow. This is the land of confusion, wow, Put your speakers on and jive to the sound. Chorus: THIS IS THE WORLD WE LIVE IN AND WE’LL FIND THE HEROES NO MATTER HOW HIDDEN AND THESE ARE THE HANDS WE’RE GIVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY RELIGION USE THEM AND LET’S START TRYING THE ONLY THING LEFT TO DO IS FLYING TO MAKE IT A PLACE WORTH LIVING IN DON’T STOP THE RACE, STOP GIVING IN Verse 3: Shallow, dark, deep, wet, The worst memories you won't forget. Take 'em and run with them, what have we got to lose, Bring it back from a top-down view. Land of confusion, world of pollution, Come take my hand I've got a solution. We can sit in wonder as the stars fall down, As the city crumbles down to the ground. The door won't open without the key, But the key to the door isn't free. So we take off the hinges and do what we can, Carry the burden together by hand. Flooding all around me made my feet all wet, But I've got my snorkel on, so really it's no sweat. Who knew that the smog would wash the world away, But I was probably going to destroy it tomorrow anyway. 'Cause I'm cool like that, like Apple Jacks, I think I may have fallen off track. Oh, snap.